Pride and Potter
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: This is my version of Pride and Prejudice...if this book was based in the world of Harry Potter. Main pairing Ginny/Draco. d, mild Harry bashing but only because he's Mr. Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story that I have rewritten in Potter form. I had to read ****_Pride and Prejudice _****in my English class and do a project for it. This is my version. I made the main pairing (Elizabeth/Mr. Darcy) Ginny and Draco. I'll put a complete list of characters at the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

**_New Marriage Law Passed-Minister states, 'Best Move for the Future.'_**

_In a surprising move late last night, the Wizengamot decided to vote and pass Minister Fudge's new marriage bill. This bill will force all witches and wizards between the ages of 17-30 to marry immediately._

_"__This bill is what shall help us rebuild the wizarding world." Newly re-elected Fudge stated in a press conference last night. "We lost so many witches and wizards in the war against You-Know-Who. If we bring all of these single witches and wizards together, they will be able to create the next generation. We shall not have to worry about a dwindling population with this law passed."_

_Albus Dumbledore, recently reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stated, "This law violates every principle that we fought for. This is something that I would expect from Voldemort, not this newly free community."_

_There are several supporters of the headmaster's statement, but many are still unsure of the old wizard's stability._

_"__He faked his own death just to stay out of the war, "Lucius Malfoy stated late last night. "We Malfoys may have made some mistakes but at least we kept fighting rather than hiding like some people. I am in full support of this law. Purebloods force their children to marry all the time. This law at least gives these young people the freedom to choose whom they would like to spend their lives with."_

_Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, also fought out against this law, but his comments were too inappropriate for you, dear readers._

_Any witch or wizard who is not engaged within the next year will be fined and sent to Azkaban for three months. For more information on the session last night, refer to page six._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reasons for Marriage**

Molly Weasley threw the _Daily Prophet _down angrily on the table. How was she going to get all of her children to marry within the year? She didn't have to worry about her two eldest, Bill and Charlie; Bill was already married and Charlie had proposed to his girlfriend last week. No, Molly Weasley now had to worry about finding suitable matches for her other five children, which was going to be no easy feat. Her children were all so different and unique in their own ways. This could either be a hindrance or a beneficial thing in the next couple of months.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at her husband who had picked up the article and was now reading it for himself. She watched as his expression changed from neutral to anger in matter of about ten seconds. He also threw the paper down. "This absolutely outrageous!" the Weasley patriarch exclaimed. "How could Fudge do something so foolish?"

"I think the better question is why did people decided to put him back in office in the first place," Mrs. Weasley stated as she started making breakfast. "He made foolish decisions before, and he's making foolish decisions again. Him and Malfoy are working together, I just know it."

"It does smell like Lucius Malfoy's doing, but I fail to see what he gains from doing this. He will force his son to marry anyways. Why would he force the rest of us to do the same thing?" Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, this is the result of Fudge trying to think again, and the results are not going to be pretty for anyone."

Mrs. Weasley pulled out another pan and set it on the stove. "What are we going to do, dear? I'm not worried about the older ones. Percy, Fred, and George will have no problems. They already have girlfriends, and I suspect they will have no problem proposing within the next few months, but what about Ron and Ginny? I know that Ron has deep feelings for Hermione, but they're not ready for a marriage. They just came back from that foolish camping trip. They need time to readjust to normal life. And what about Ginny?"

"What about her, dear," Mr. Weasley asked exasperated. It was only eight o'clock, but he was already developing a headache.

"She doesn't have anyone. I don't know what she's going to do!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"She likes Harry, though, Molly. They would be nice together. Didn't he mention getting back together with her after the war was over?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Harry is a fine boy, but he is quite damaged after the war. He died for Merlin's Sake!"

"He came right back to life though," Mr. Weasley tried to point out. "Look, Harry's a nice boy and has a decent amount of money. He'll keep her happy."

"Hmph, we'll see," Mrs. Weasley proclaimed as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Ron and Ginny come into the kitchen. "Morning, I'm surprised that you're up this soon." She placed a plate full of toast down on the table.

Ron shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast. "Couldn't sleep. 'Sides, I have things to do today. I'm going to visit Hermione today."

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, when you see her, why don't you show her this?"

She threw the paper down in front of him while Mr. Weasley groaned and covered his face with his hands. His wife had no cunning at all. This was no way to break the news to their children. He watched as his youngest son read the article, and he had to slap him on the back when he started choking on his piece of toast. "What rubbish is this?" Ron exclaimed as he handed the paper to Ginny who roughly took it from him and started to read. "The minister is off his rocker if he thinks that this is a good idea."

Ginny, like her parents, threw the offending paper on the table when she was done reading it. This, however, caused the pitcher of orange juice to tip over and spill all over the table. Mrs. Weasley chose not to berate her daughter, and she vanished the mess quickly with a wave of her wand. "This is so-so-"

"Ginny, I would think very carefully before you utter another word," her father warned knowing what could be said when his daughter was in a temper.

Ginny sat fuming for several moments before saying, "I don't want to get married. I still have things I want to do before I get married! Like play quidditch or play a decent prank on Snape. I don't have the time to get married right now."

"Well, I suggest you make time, or you'll be sent to Azkaban, and you'll be forced to have the time," Mrs. Weasley stated. "Besides, you have a whole year to find someone. It can't be too hard, can it?"

Ginny laid her head down on the table and groaned. "I hate my life."

Ron placed a hand on his sister's back. "Don't worry, I feel the same way right now. Hermione isn't ready to marry yet."

Ginny turned her head to face her brother. "At least if you two marry, you'll respect her wishes and let her pursue a career. I doubt that anyone I marry will let me do that."

"What about Harry? I know him well enough. He likes you well enough, and he's a well enough guy," Ron said.

"Ron, Harry is a great guy, but he's going to want a family; a family that he never had. He also died, Ron."

"That is a good point," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

Ron threw his arms up in the air. "Why does everything go right to him dying?"

"Ron, he's going to push the family thing because he died. He's probably going to play the 'You Only Live Once' card and want babies right away. He'll also want to name all of his children after dead people. I can't name my children after dead people!"

"Well, I say you talk to Harry tomorrow at the Victory Party. I'm sure he'll be willing to compromise," Mr. Weasley tried to comfort his daughter, but she only groaned and laid her head back down on the table.

"Why do the fates hate me so much?"

* * *

Character Guide:

Mrs. Bennet- Mrs. Weasley

Mr. Bennet- Mr. Weasley

Jane- Ron

Lydia- Fred

Catherine- George

Mary-Percy

Elizabeth- Ginny

Bingley-Hermione

Miss Bingley-Pansy Parkinson

Darcy-Draco

Collins-Harry

Charlotte- Cho Chang

Gardiner's-Remus and Tonks

Lady Catherine- Snape

Wickham- Angelina


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Victory Party**

The following day found Ginny in a better mood than the day before. She was still unhappy about the whole marriage thing, but she decided not to think on it. She had written her brothers yesterday, and they had been a great comfort. The twins had made her laugh, Bill and Charlie had told her that they would help her run away if she wanted, but it was Percy, surprisingly, that had been the most help. He had told her to just think things through, and, even though she was being forced to marry, it was still her choice whom she picked. She had taken all of this advice to heart and decided last night that she would enjoy today not matter what.

The Victory Party was held at Hogwarts. Dumbledore decided to have it on a Saturday, so the students that were attending Hogwarts could also go. It was a sunny day, and, by the time the Weasley family had arrived, there were already a ton of people there. The twins and Percy greeted them when they arrived, but they wandered off to meet with their respective girlfriends. The Weasley parents also wandered off when they caught sight of some of the Order Members walking around. Ron and Ginny decided to stick together as they made their way through the crowd. They spotted Harry in the distance having, what looked like, a very heated argument with the Minister for Magic. The duo figured that they would talk to him later, and they made their way to the large double doors that bade people entrance to the castle. As soon as he took his first step up the stairs, Ron was hit from the side by a woman with bushy brown hair.

Hermione clung to him tightly. "Oh, Ron, have you heard the news? It's just awful. Absolutely awful. I can't believe that minister is being such a fool. Honestly, he can't do this. It's absolutely ridiculous. There has to be some law against it."

Ron gave her a quick squeeze and then pushed her back a little ways. "Let me breathe, Hermione. Yes, I heard the news yesterday. That was why I canceled our plans. I needed some time. I despise that Fudge is making us marry like this, and, frankly, I hate it."

Hermione's face dropped at that statement. "I know it's horrible but don't you want to get married?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't have a choice now, I guess. Wanna go get some food?" Hermione nodded, and Ron turned to face Ginny. "Would you like to come with us?"

Ginny, seeing how upset Hermione was by her brother's dense comment, shook her head. "You two go on. I'm sure I can manage to entertain myself." She smiled at their doubtful looks. "Go on. Really, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Ron linked his arm with Hermione's. "Well, if you're sure..."

Ginny waved her hands. "Go and have some fun. Be young and live a little and all that jazz. I'll catch up with you later. Maybe, we can throw Snape in the lake."

"Ginny," Hermione gasped. "That's horrible. He's a teacher and a war hero. Harry can tolerate him now, and I think we should show him a little more respect."

"Oh, I respect him, Hermione, but he's still a git. It would be quite hilarious to watch him be thrown in the lake."

Ron laughed while Hermione shook her head. He was still laughing as he led her into the Great Hall. Ginny sighed and turned around. She figured that she should probably go and mingle with the people there. Maybe Luna was here. Things were always more interesting when Luna was present. Ginny thought she spotted blonde hair down by the lake, so she began to make her way down there. She was so busy walking, she didn't even notice that someone else was walking right towards her until she ran into him.

Ginny fell flat on her bottom. Before she could say anything, the angry voice of the person she had run into growled, "You should watch where you're going. It would prevent these kind of things from happening, you know."

Ginny stood and brushed her back off, still not looking at the other person. "Look, it was accident. I'm sorry that I ran into you." She looked up, and, to her horror, the person that she had run into was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He had looked up at the same time she had. He had been surprised that it was the youngest Weasley that he run into. He hid his surprise by saying, "I shouldn't be surprised that it was you who ran into me, Weaslette. I shouldn't blame you though. Your family does have the worst manners, so it's not really your fault."

"Knock it off, Malfoy," Ginny exclaimed as she tried not to punch him in the face. "You have no right to insult my family."

"You were the one that ran into me and got my new suit all dirty. I believe that I have the right to say whatever I like, Weasley." Draco informed her.

Ginny scowled at the pompous idiot before her and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry if you think that I ruined your suit, Malfoy, but I see nothing wrong with it. Was it that atrocious looking when you bought it, or is it just because it's on you? I can't seem to decide."

Draco's face grew red, and he looked like he was going to say something insulting back, but he thought better of it. "Well, you just don't have good taste than, Weaslette. I feel as if this conversation is over for now. I have more important people to talk to, and you should probably look like you're busy or something of that nature. Good day."

Draco mockingly bowed his head before turning on his heel and walking away. Ginny, who was fuming, made her way into the Great Hall to sit with her brother and Hermione. Honestly, who did Malfoy think he was? He had no right to speak to her like that! Of all the nerve...

Ginny, once in the Great Hall, quickly found the happy duo eating lunch together. She plopped down in the bench across from them with a scowl on her face. Ron looked up at her. "What happened?"

"Malfoy is what happened. He is such an arrogant little twit. I accidently ran into him, and he had the audacity to insult our family. He's just-urgh!" Ginny exclaimed as she took a roll off of her brother's plate.

"Well, it's Malfoy," Hermione said. "He's always been like that. He just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Ron nodded and bit into a piece of chicken. "'E's such a udy ile," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Honestly, Ronald. You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth. It's gross."

Ron just shrugged and bit into his chicken again. Ginny smiled as she watched the two of them together. She knew that they would be good together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Harry's Proposal**

While Ginny was still mad at Malfoy for his atrocious behavior, this was about to be overshadowed by another man's stupid decision.

Harry decided to pay a visit to the Burrow today. The Weasley family hadn't seen much of the Boy-Who-Lived the day before; he had been too busy arguing with Fudge, greeting people, and giving speeches. Harry felt bad about not being able to spend time with his friends, and after the failed attempt to get Fudge to change his mind yesterday, Harry had come up with a great solution for his own problem.

Mrs. Weasley greeted the green eyed boy wonder with open arms, and she forced him to sit down to have a spot of tea. Harry, who was a fan of Mrs. Weasley's biscuits and tea, couldn't refuse. The older woman placed a tray of shortbread and a pot of tea in front of the young man before sitting down across from him. When he had poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a shortbread, Mrs, Weasley asked, "What brings you here, Harry?"

Harry, who had a mouth full of shortbread, put a finger up to indicate that he was chewing. As soon as he had swallowed, he said, "Actually, I've come to see Ginny. I have an idea that I would like to propose to her."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, well, would you like me to go and get her?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a skeptical look before heading up the stairs to get her daughter. She returned moments later with Ginny in tow. "Would you like me to stay, dears, or are you fine on your own?"

Ginny gave her mother a smile. "Mom, we're big kids now. We can handle this on our own."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and walked out the door. The two inside the kitchen had no idea that she stood right outside listening.

Ginny turned to face Harry. "Hi, Harry. I didn't see much of you yesterday. You seemed rather busy."

Harry nodded and set his cup of tea down. "Sometimes, I hate being me. Yesterday just proved to be one of those days that confirmed that. They want the Boy-Who-Lived there to make speeches and appearances, but they don't seem to care what I think. I was more than happy to do that yesterday, but Fudge's attitude is what is making me mad. I've tried to talk calmly with him, but he refuses to see reason."

"Harry, it looked like you were arguing with him yesterday, and the _Prophet _didn't have very nice things to say about you either. They wouldn't even quote you because you were 'too inappropriate'" Ginny used air quotes to back up her last statement.

"_The Prophet _blows everything out of proportion. I may have said some uncomplimentary things, but that was after I tried to have a civil conversation the idiot minister." Harry could tell that she didn't believe him, so he changed the subject. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about the minister; I came to talk about something else."

Ginny leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Ok, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about this marriage thing. Ginny, do you want to marry me?" When Ginny didn't say anything, Harry nervously continued. "I have plenty of money. I have my parents' money and the money Sirius left me. I think that we would be happy together. We could buy a nice house, you could work if you wanted to, and we could have lots of children together. I think it's a good idea."

Ginny was too shocked to say anything. Harry was proposing to her? Why would he do something like that? Not two minutes ago, he was complaining about how stupid the law was, and now he wanted to marry her. Instead of saying what she really wanted to, Ginny asked, "You came here to ask me to marry you?"

Harry nodded. "Well, yeah. I thought that it was a good idea."

"You thought that it was a good idea? Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "This is probably one of the worst ideas that you have ever had."

"Why?"

"For one, you didn't even bring a ring. Look, Harry, you're a nice guy and all, but I can't marry you. I mean, you died!"

Harry flung his arms up in the air. "Why does everyone always bring that up? Look, I died and then came right back! End of story."

"Harry, you still died though. You're going to want a ton of children, and you're going want to name them all after your dead relatives."

"So what if I do?" Harry asked angrily. "Ginny, you're getting off topic. Do you want to marry me or not?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry, you're a really sweet guy. If we could date and see if it would work, I would love to marry you. However, I can't marry you right now."

Harry was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley burst through the door. "Ginny, you agree to Harry's proposal right now!"

"No. I don't want to marry him. I barely know him!" Ginny exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Ginny, he has money, he's kind, and he wants to marry you. Why are you rejecting him?"

Harry sat there awkwardly watching the two women argue. "I can just go."

"Shut up!" They both yelled at him.

Harry sat back down as Mr. Weasley walked in. "What's going on here?"

"Dad," Ginny turned to face her father. "Mom wants me to marry Harry. I don't want to marry Harry."

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Harry muttered in the corner.

Ginny ignored him. "Dad, if Harry and I could date for a while, then I would consider marrying him. However, I can't marry him right now. It's too soon."

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I agree. Harry, would you be willing to wait?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not going to force her into anything. I'm not that kind of guy." He rose from his chair and made his way to the door. "If I haven't heard from you in a couple days, I'll take it as a no."

Ginny nodded. "I understand. Thank you anyways, Harry."

Harry nodded and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Mrs. Weasley turned on her daughter. "I can't believe you rejected him. He would have kept you out of prison."

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't want to marry him right now."

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms up in the air. "Fine, but when you get thrown into Azkaban, don't come crying to me."

Ginny watched as her mother stormed out of the kitchen. She had no intention of marrying Harry Potter or going to Azkaban. She also realized, three days later, that Harry had no intention of marrying her anymore. He had apparently waited the allotted two days, but that was it. When Ginny opened the paper on the third day and saw the headline, she knew she had made the right decision not to marry the boy wonder. On that Wednesday morning, the front page of _The Daily Prophet _read:

_Boy-Who-Lived Engaged; Wedding Bells are Ringing for Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wedding to Change All**

With what was considered to be the engagement of the century also came the wedding of the century. Ginny had no desire to attend the wedding with the rest of her family. When her mother had seen the headlines, she didn't speak to her daughter for the next two days. Ginny didn't really mind though; she was just happy that she didn't have to listen to her mother's nagging. Ron was the one that insisted that Ginny attend the wedding with them.

"Look, Gin, he didn't mean to or want to hurt you," Ron tried explaining to his sister after he had read the article. "He just really wants the whole package, or something like that, right now, and you don't. He's not punishing you. Actually, you should feel relieved. I had dinner with them last night, and all he can talk about is the house they bought. He's already starting to talk about having children. Maybe it was for the best."

"I know it was for the best, but he was engaged not three days after he proposed to me," Ginny said sadly.

"I know, but that's why you should go to the wedding. Show him that you don't care that he broke your heart. Show him that you're happy without him," Ron told her.

"Why would you want me to do that to your best friend, Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged. "Family matters, Gin. I say we go to that wedding and have a great time. What do you say?"

Ginny had said yes. She was glad that she did.

The ceremony was beautiful. Cho had looked so pretty, and Harry had looked so happy. They seemed to be the perfect couple, and Ginny was glad that she hadn't come between them. The wedding guests were now making their way to the reception. Ron and Ginny were walking together, but Ginny could tell that her brother was distracted. "What's the matter, Ron?"

"I had hoped that Hermione would be here, but I haven't seen her. Have you seen her?" Ron asked his sister anxiously.

Ginny shook her head. "I've been with you the entire time. When would I have seen her?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders distractedly. "Dunno, I just can't seem to find her."

"Well, you'll probably find her at the reception. It was quite crowded in that church," Ginny added even though she knew her brother wasn't listening to her.

"What if something happened to her?" Ron asked as he wrung his hands together. "I would feel better if I at least knew where she was."

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny looked around the crowd and suddenly spotted a familiar head of tamed bushy hair. "Look, Ron, I found her. She's right over there." Ginny pointed in Hermione's direction, and Ron snapped his head so quickly to look, Ginny was surprised that it didn't come off.

"Hermione!" Ron called and waved when she looked in his direction. When she saw him, Hermione gave Ron a smile.

"Hi, Ron. It was a great ceremony wasn't it?" Hermione asked as Ron stopped in front of her.

Ron nodded. "I guess, but I was wondering where you were. I couldn't find you."

Ginny nodded in agreement when she finally made her way over to the couple. "He was quite persistent on finding you. I don't know what his problem is."

"Well, I was with Cedric. He and I were-"

"Hold on," Ron cut her off. "You were with whom?"

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory. I asked him to come with me a little while ago, and he agreed. We're having a great time together." Hermione stated.

Ginny looked over at her brother and saw his face fall. How could Hermione do this to her brother? It was obvious to anyone that Ron was in love with her, and Hermione was in love with him. Ginny would admit that Ron said some stupid and thoughtless things, but this beat everything that Ron had ever done. Ginny felt bad as he blubbered, "Why did you ask Cedric?"

Hermione shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. He seems like a nice gentleman, and I knew that I would have a good time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find Cedric. He was going to get drinks, but he may have gotten lost."

Hermione took her leave, and Ron buried his face in his hands. "My life is over. She's going to marry that-that pompous jerk, and I'm going to be sent to Azkaban to live out the rest of my life in misery."

"Ron, I'm pretty sure they only send you to Azkaban for three months," Ginny pointed out. "Besides, there are lots of other girls out there. I'm almost certain that you could find another one."

Ron sniffled and ran an arm across his face. "I need to get over my broken heart first, by doing the only thing I know how to do: eat," he muttered and wandered over to where the food was.

Ginny shook her head and stifled a giggle; even when her brother was upset, he was still able to think about food. Ginny turned to go wander off somewhere else, when she ran into someone...and it just so happened to be none other than Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Weaslette, we run into each other again. My, my, we need to stop meeting like this," Draco remarked.

"Well, maybe you should to learn to stop running into people. Don't they teach you that in Pureblood town?" Ginny shot back at him.

"Pureblood town? Well, that's a new one," Draco commented as he took a seat at a nearby table. "So, tell me, Weaslette, what's got your brother so worked up? The last time I saw him, he was giddier than Dobby the House Elf."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but Hermione broke his heart," Ginny glanced in the direction of her brother. "Truthfully, this is the saddest I've ever seen him."

"Ah, your brother gets his heart broken more than I get my hair cut; he'll get over it," Draco said.

Ginny hit his arm. "That's a horrible thing to say, Malfoy."

"If you haven't noticed by now, Weaslette, I'm not a nice person."

"Would you stop calling me that? My name is Ginny. Please use it."

Draco gave her a smile. "How 'bout this; I'll call you by your name if you stop calling me Malfoy. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Ginny eyed it warily before firmly shaking his hand. "It's a deal. Now, as much I would love to stick around your charming personality, I really should go and comfort my brother."

"I shall endeavor to survive without your presence." Draco waved her away. "Go and comfort your sissy brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she walked away with a grin. She found her brother sitting with Remus and his wife, Tonks. Ginny smiled when she saw the woman. Tonks was one of her favorite people to talk to because she understood her so well. She sat down in a seat next to said woman. "Hey, Ron. How's it going?"

Ron had small tears falling from his eyes, and he kept trying to wipe them away. He shoved a whole forkful of cheesecake into his mouth. "I just miss her so much." He weepily took another bite before hitting his head on the table.

Tonks turned to look at Ginny. "We've invited him to come and stay with us for a while. Your parents are alright with it. He can help us watch Teddy." Teddy was their two year old son. "Besides, he'll probably gain thirty pounds if he stays here."

"Those thirty pounds will still never replace her," Ron sobbed into the table.

Ginny placed a hand on her brother's back. It was probably for the best that her brother went away for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting With Ron**

Ginny knew that Ron had made the right decision by going to stay with the Lupins. She had decided to come and pay him a visit and found that he was quite happy where he was. Ginny smiled as she watched Ron and Teddy roll a ball back and forth with each other. "Ron, how are you? I mean, really?"

Ron shrugged. "It still hurts, if that's what you're asking, but I think I'm doing alright. She hasn't written at all, but I haven't written her either. I guess I just don't know how to handle this."

"Have you considered staying here permanently?"

Ron shrugged and rolled the ball back to Teddy who giggled when he caught it. "I enjoy spending time with Teddy. It gives Remus and Tonks a break. I would have hoped to see Harry more, seeing as Teddy is his godson, but he's only been around once so far. It's been three months since I've left." Ron caught the ball and rolled it back to Teddy. "Did you know Cho is pregnant already? Harry plans on naming his son James Sirius."

Ginny scoffed. "What if it's a girl? What's he going to do then?"

Ron shrugged. "Name it Lily probably. I don't really question what Harry does anymore. He's…changed since the war ended."

"It's got to be that dying thing. It changes a man," Ginny mumbled, but Ron heard her well enough.

"But he came right back!" The two exclaimed together and then burst out laughing. Teddy also started laughing with them even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, Gin, what's been happening with you lately? Your letters don't provide me with many details," Ron asked nonchalantly. Teddy seemed to have gotten bored of playing with the ball and had moved on to play with his blocks by himself. Ron, checking to make sure Teddy was alright first, gave his full attention to Ginny.

"It just baffles my mind how eventful my life has been," Ginny sarcastically remarked. "Mum's taken me to several dinner parties over the past couple of months, and they're all such a bore. I have, however, discovered that Pansy Parkinson is very jealous of me."

Ron raised an eyebrow and gave his sister a smirk. "Oh? And why would the great Pansy Parkinson be jealous of you, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny giggled. "Pansy is in love with Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave her a confused look. "What does that have do with anything?"

"Dunno. I guess she believes that either Draco has a crush on me, or I have a crush on Draco."

"Well, do you?" Ron asked.

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a crush on Draco?"

Ginny was stunned by her brother's question. Did she like Draco? Of course not. He was a sarcastic, vile, snotty, spoiled prat. However, there was an air about him that—no. She didn't like Draco Malfoy. "No, I don't have a crush on the Slytherin Prince."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

Ginny offered him a smile. "Probably not. You probably wouldn't know until you received a wedding invitation."

Ron grabbed one of the pillows off of the couch and threw it at Ginny. Ginny squealed when it hit her, and she was about to throw it back when Tonks entered the room with Remus on her heels. She swept a giggling Teddy into her arms before asking, "Did I hear you mention a Slytherin Prince?"

Ginny, who was still giggling a little, tossed the pillow back at her brother. "Ron was asking me about Draco Malfoy. Apparently, rumor has it, or according to Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy has a crush on me or something of that nature."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a look before Remus said, "Be that as it may, we came to warn you that Severus will be over here in a few moments."

"Snape?" Ginny asked with a slightly gapping mouth.

"Yes. Severus Snape, the Potions Master, is coming here. He's bringing me my Wolfsbane potion," Remus explained as he helped Teddy place a puzzle piece on his newly retrieved puzzle.

"Urg. Great. Snape is the last person that I want to deal with right now," Ginny grumbled, and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"It's bad enough having to talk _about _the Slytherin Prince, but it is absolute torture to have to actually _talk_ to the Slytherin King," Ron proclaimed.

Remus shook his head at their antics. "Well, whatever you do, don't mention Draco to King Greasy Serpent. He's very protective of the boy and refuses to hear a word against him."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Why is that, Remus?"

"Draco is Severus's godson."

Those words seemed to stab Ginny right through the heart. If she did decide to marry Draco, she would be stuck with Snape forever, too. Why did the fates hate her so much? Wait, why was she thinking about marrying Draco? She didn't want Draco.

Her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. The two Weasleys groaned, but they put on polite faces when Snape entered the sitting room. He gave Tonks a curt nod, completely ignored Ron and Ginny, and turned to give Remus his full attention. "I trust you know how to take this by now?"

Remus gave the snarky man a tight smile. "Of course, Severus. I'm not completely incompetent."

"Yes, well, it is rather difficult to tell whether the full moon transformations have...addled your mind or not," Snape drawled and then he suddenly turned his attention to the two Weasleys sitting in the corner of the room. "Ah, I had heard you were staying here, Weasley. Is your family still having money problems? Is that why your sister is here as well?"

Ginny glared at him. "Ron's here for personal reasons, Snape, and I am simply here visiting him. I suggest that, in the future, you keep your beaky nose out of other people's business."

Snape appeared indifferent at the barb at his nose as he drawled, "I respect people's personal boundaries, Miss Weasley, unlike some of your companions. Now, there is another matter I wish to discuss with you. Are you currently dating my godson?"

Ginny frantically shook her head. "No. Your godson has been vile and cruel to me, and I am not interested in him. I hope that eases your mind, Professor."

"It does not. My godson seems to be rather taken with you, and I know that his parents will not allow it nor will I. I suggest distancing yourself from him."

Ginny rose angrily to her feet. "Who do you think you are? You may have been my teacher at one point, Snape, but you can't tell me what to do anymore. I hold a great amount of respect for you. You are a war hero, and I respect the job you did all of these years. However, the war is over now. Now, you're just a bitter old man who's still in love with his dead childhood sweetheart who left you for your childhood enemy. You're vile, cruel, and absolutely pathetic. While I may respect you, I also pity you because clearly the only thing that gets you through the day is making people as miserable as you are. Grow up!" By the time Ginny was done with her rant, she was breathing quite heavily, and Snape looked ready to commit murder. The rest of the room was deathly silent.

Instead of murdering her on the spot, Snape closed the space in between them with two quick, intimidating steps. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Your insults towards me are quite childish, Miss Weasley. I would suggest that, instead of antagonizing me, you should head back to that hovel you call home and help your family fix the mess your brother has created."

Ginny swallowed heavily before whispering back. "What are you talking about?"

"That terror that you call a brother has run off to get married, and no one can find him. It's causing quite the scandal."

Ginny knew that Snape was being absolutely serious by that victorious smirk that was planted on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting of Two Lovers**

Ginny slowly walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. It was a cold, windy day, but she didn't care. After Snape's wonderful visit at the Lupin home, Ginny had quickly returned home. The sight that greeted her had only confirmed Snape's theory; Fred had run off, without telling a soul, to get married. Both of Ginny's parents had been quite upset, her mother more so than her father. Mr. Weasley and Remus had gone out in search of Fred and his new bride, Angelina, and they had returned several days later without luck. However, the day after their return, there had been a knock on the door. Fred had returned, and no one was happy to see him. Mrs. Weasley forbade him forever stepping foot in the Burrow again, and the couple had sadly taken their leave. Ginny knew that their banishment wouldn't last long; her mother just needed some time to cool off.

Now, Ginny decided that she just needed some time for herself. Things at home were still tense, and she couldn't handle them anymore. She had offered to run some errands for her parents just to get away from Mrs. Weasley's screeching. Ginny knew that the quiet day she had planned was about to be ruined when she saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.

"Morning, Ginny," Draco greeted her kindly as he walked towards her.

Ginny, surprised by the blonde's kindness, offered a smile. "Hello, Draco. What brings you here?"

Draco wrapped his cloak more tightly around himself. "Mother needed me to come and pick some things up for her. She doesn't like to go out much anymore, all things considering."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I'm here for the same reason. I mean, not to get things for your mother, but to get things for my own mother," Ginny stuttered out nervously.

Draco smile at her nervousness. "Yes, I heard about your family problems. I'm sorry that you had to go through that," he told her sincerely. "Would you like to have lunch with me? There's a nice little cafe around the corner that I think you might enjoy."

Ginny considered for a moment before nodding. "I would like that."

He offered her his arm. "Well, shall we?"

She took it with a smile. He led her over to small cafe where he ordered, and paid, for the two of them. Ginny found a small table outside where Draco joined her. He set the sandwich down in front of her. "Thank you." She unwrapped it and took a bite. "It's quite good."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I always enjoy their sandwiches." The pair was quiet for several moments before Draco spoke up. "How have you been, Ginny? I can imagine the last few days have been rather trying for you."

Ginny nodded. "I'm doing fine, but Mum's been a nightmare. If she's not moaning, than she's brooding. Then, the next minute, she's yelling at the rest of us for the stupidest things. I mean, I don't get what she's so upset about. Yeah, Fred shouldn't have left, but he did come back. Angelina seems like a decent enough girl, and she makes him very happy. I do wonder, sometimes, what brought him back home, though." Ginny finished and looked up at Draco. She was surprised to see Draco fidgeting in his seat and looking nervous. "What is it?"

"Well, I may have played a...small part in bringing him back home," Draco admitted quietly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What did you do, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "I used some of father's contacts to track your brother down. Once I found him, I offered to help fund his little joke shop if he returned."

Ginny felt herself growing angry. "You paid my brother to come back home?"

"Yes. I figured that you would be quite upset that he was missing, so I helped bring him back. I did this for you," Draco argued not quite understanding what had upset her so much.

"You did this for me? Draco, I don't want anything from you. Did you know that your cruel, snarky godfather paid me a visit last week while I was visiting Ron? He told me to stay away from you. He thinks that I like you or vice versa or something of that nature. These kind of stunts are why he thinks that." Ginny exclaimed. "I shouldn't have to deal with all of this. It's bad enough that Ron's heart is still broken, and Fred has caused all of this drama and upheaval in my family. I don't need to deal with you and Snape as well."

Draco gave her a confused look. "What-who has broken your brother's heart?"

"Hermione broke Ron's heart. She went to Harry's wedding with someone else. He still loves her," Ginny explained angrily.

"Wait, he was in love with Granger? I thought you were just kidding before," Draco asked still looking rather confused.

Ginny shook her head. "He _is _in love with Hermione. We don't understand why she's with someone else right now."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"What have you done now?"

Draco nervously wrung his hands together. "I overheard the conversation between your brother and Granger at the Victory Party. You know, the one where the three of you were discussing the marriage law? I thought he didn't want her. I may have told her, when we were talking towards the end of the party, to move on. He didn't want the commitment while she did. I'm so sorry."

Ginny felt like the whole world was crashing down around her. She felt a little lightheaded. "You're the reason that my brother is miserable?" she accused him quietly.

The only thing Draco could say was, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't know."

Ginny stood and grabbed her half eaten sandwich. "Thanks for lunch, Malfoy, but I must be going."

"I guess my proposal to you would be rejected now, wouldn't it?" Draco asked quietly.

Ginny, who had started walking away, whipped around. "You want to propose to me?"

Draco nodded. "I would love to marry you."

Ginny marched forward and placed both arms on the table. She leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth you pathetic, lying ferret."

With that, Ginny walked away from Draco Malfoy doing her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Brotherly Wedding**

Ginny was happy to see her brother happy again. After her meeting with Draco-no, Malfoy-Ginny had gone directly to the Lupins and told Ron what she had learned that day. Ron, who was relieved that it was only a misunderstanding between Hermione and him, quickly wrote her a letter and a reply within the next hour. They had met up, proclaimed their love for each other, Ron proposed, and Hermione expected. It was the perfect fairytale ending for her brother.

Ginny was more than willing to help plan the wedding, and now that the day was upon them, she was glad that she had agreed. All of the decorations were absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Weasley was quite subdued due to the calming draught spiked tea George had given her that morning, and everyone in attendance appeared to be quite happy; well, everyone except Ginny. She had been feeling quite miserable since her meeting with Draco, and she had seen him walk into the wedding tent that morning with none other than Pansy Parkinson draped across his arm. She had scurried away quickly, hoping that Draco hadn't seen her eyeing him longingly.

Ginny stepped into Ron's room and laughed at the sight that greeted her. Ron, with his tie untied and suit not buttoned, was pacing his room. Ginny laughed as she closed the door behind her. Ron startled at the noise. "Are you ready for this, Ron?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Ron nodded, but he seemed to be quite distracted. "I just couldn't get my tie tied. My hands are shaking too badly."

Ginny walked over and began tying it for him. "Are you that nervous?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled after a minute of silence. "I love her, and I don't regret any of this, but it's still kind of scary. I guess I don't know what to expect is all."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile as she finished tying the tie. "I can't tell you what will happen next, Ron, but I can tell you that, no matter what, Hermione will be right there beside you. That, I can promise you."

Ron gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Gin. I really needed that." He pulled her in for a hug. "You'll find someone as well. I know you will."

Ginny nodded into her brother's chest then pulled away. She wiped her eyes and opened the door. "We have a wedding to get to. We mustn't be late."

Ron gave her a beaming smile and followed her out of the room.

The duo made their way outside and stopped just outside the entrance of the tent. Ron turned to face Ginny. "Do you want to walk in with me? I-um bet it will-uh make you feel better if we walk in together."

Ginny smiled and nodded and she grabbed on to her brother's arm. They heard the music starting, and they made their way into the church. Harry was already standing up in the best man spot and smiled when he saw them enter. Ron quickly took his spot next to Harry, and Ginny walked over to the Maid of Honor spot. Then, the guests stood, and Hermione appeared at the entrance. She looked absolutely stunning in her simple white dress, and she smiled the entire way down the aisle. When she made it to the front, Ron smiled and lifted her veil. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and the couple turned to face Dumbledore, who was officiating the ceremony.

Blue eyes twinkling, Dumbledore smiled. "We gather here today to witness the union of one Ronald Bilius Weasley and one Hermione Jean Granger. Now, before we begin, would anyone like to object to this union?" The room was silent, and no one rose, so Dumbledore continued. "Well, if no one has any objections, we shall begin."

"Wait," a voice exclaimed from somewhere in the back of the church. Everyone, including the wedding party and a very pale bride and groom, turned around to see Draco Malfoy rise to his feet. Ginny groaned inwardly. "I wish to say something, but it has nothing to do with the union of these two people."

"Then, can it wait, Malfoy? I have a bride I wish to marry," Ron proclaimed with a mixture of relief and irritation.

"I'm sorry, but I really wish to say something," Draco insisted.

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "Let him say what he needs to say, Ron," Hermione told her soon to be husband with a knowing gleam in her eyes. Ron nodded and motioned for Draco to continue.

Draco walked the rest of way and stood in front of Ginny. "I've been a fool, Ginny."

"You're being a fool right now. Sit back down," Ginny hissed at him feeling quite embarrassed.

"No, I won't sit down. I won't sit down until you hear what I have to say," Draco insisted.

"Then say your piece, Malfoy. I'm listening," Ginny said.

Draco sighed. "I've made many, many mistakes in my life, Ginny. I'm not proud of a lot of them, but losing you is what I am most ashamed of."

Ginny snorted. "That was your own doing, Malfoy."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I am well aware. I made some really poor decisions regarding you and your family. I am so very sorry. I didn't realize how good of a thing I had until I lost it."

"Again, that was all your own doing," Ginny insisted, but she could feel the walls around her heart breaking.

"I am so full of heartbreak and regret that it hurts. Every time I see a flash of red hair, I hope it's you. Every time I smell daisies, I think of you. Every time I put on a suit, I laugh then cry because they remind me of you. I love you, Ginny Weasley. I love you so much that it hurts. Please, I beg you to forgive me." Draco got down on his knees. "I'm on my knees here. I want you to love me like I love you. Is that possible?"

Ginny felt the tears running down her face. "How do I know that you won't hurt me again?"

"Marry me. If you marry me, you will know that I shall never hurt you again," Draco insisted.

Ginny laughed and wiped her tears away. "Is that the best proposal you got? I mean, I need a detailed plan of all of our finances. I need a life plan. I need a ring."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside was a diamond ring with a ruby on one side and an emerald on the other. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It was absolutely perfect. Draco brought one knee up, so he was kneeling on just one knee. "Ginny Weasley, I still need time to construct that life plan, but, once I have one, I'll let you know. However, I do know, that the first step is to spend my entire life with you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny nodded, and Draco slipped the ring on her finger. He quickly rose to his feet pulled her in for a kiss. They broke apart when they heard a voice shriek, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing? You're supposed to be with me, not her."

The couple turned to see the angry face of Pansy Parkinson. Ginny just shook her head. "Shut up, Parkinson. For once in your life, you don't get what you want. Now, go bother people that wish to hear your annoying voice."

"Argh!" Pansy shrieked and stormed out of the church. Ginny smiled and kissed Draco again. They broke apart at the sound of someone coughing.

"Look," Ron stated, "not that I'm not happy for you, but can we please continue with my wedding? You two can do whatever you want later or at your own wedding."

Ginny nodded and Draco took her hand. They both watched as Ron and Hermione were married and kissed at the end. They both got their happy ending, and Ginny knew that she did as well.

* * *

That's it. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
